(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage bag or gear tote for storing various items therein and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wedge-shaped storage bag designed and dimensioned for receipt between a bicycle frame's front fork tube and an angled down tube and on top of a car top carrier, when the car top carrier is carrying one or more bicycles thereon
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various types and sizes of storage bags and gear totes for carrying outdoor equipment, sporting goods, clothes and other types of equipment. None of these prior art storage bags or gear totes are specifically designed for releasable attachment to an inside of a front of a bicycle frame, when a bicycle is carried on top of a car top carrier.